i'm not him
by bubbblepop
Summary: Disaat hubungan Leo dan Hakyeon tidak direstui oleh Jung Ilhoon - eomma Leo - muncul seseorang yang mirip dengan Hakyeon dan disukai oleh eommanya
1. Chapter 1

Title: I'm not him

Cast: Leo/Jung Taekwoon (VIXX), N/Cha Hakyeon (VIXX), Yook Sungjae (BtoB)

(Other cast cari sendiri)

Rate: T

Disclaimer: semua cast milik Tuhan, keluarga masing-masing, Cube ent. & Jellyfish ent. Namun fanfic ini sepenuhnya miliki saya.

Warning: boyxboy, mpreg, typo(s), gaje, alur kecepetan.

CHAPTER 1

~Author pov~

"Cha Hakyeon, ada apa kau datang kemari? Bukankah sudah kubilang kemarin, jangan datang lagi!" bentak Jung Ilhoon, eomma kandung dari Jung Taekwoon a.k.a Leo pada seorang namja berkulit tan yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu rumah mereka dengan membawa sebuah kardus kotak berwarna merah. "Pergi sekarang, jangan ganggu Leo lagi, pali!"

Namja cantik bernama Cha Hakyeon tersebut langsung menjatuhkan kotak di tangannya dan berlari meninggalkan rumah namjachingunya sambil menangis.

Jung Ilhoon memandang kue di dalam kardus merah yang telah tak berbentuk karena jatuh itu seklias, kemudian masuk ke dalam rumah tanpa mempedulikannya.

BRAK!

Pintu sebuah kamar dibuka dengan kasar oleh seorang namja yang kemudian berlari secepat kilat menyusul Cha Hakyeon. Namja itu adalah Leo, putra semata wayang Jung Ilhoon.

"Leo-ya! Mau kemana kau?!" teriak Jung Ilhoon, namun Leo tidak mempedulikan eommanya saat ini, ia terus berlari mengejar Hakyeon dan berhasil menyusul namjachingunya tersebut di persimpangan jalan.

"Hakyeon, tunggu…" Leo mencengkeram pergelangan tangan kiri Hakyeon, membuatnya terpaksa berhenti.

"Cukup, Leo, aku sudah lelah, Ilhoon ahjumma selalu menolakku, ia selalu mengusirku, ia benar-benar tidak menyukaiku. Lebih baik hubungan kita cukup sampai disini," ucap Hakyeon tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya, ia masih memungguni Leo, namja yang sangat dicintainya.

"Ani, kita tidak boleh menyerah begitu saja. Kita harus bisa membuktikan bahwa kau yang terbaik untukku, aku yakin suatu saat eomma pasti bisa menerimamu," ucap Leo. "Setidaknya, beri aku waktu untuk meyakinkan eomma."

Hakyeon merasakan tubuhnya menghangat karena Leo memeluknya dari belakang.

Kalau sudah begini Hakyeon pasti luluh. "Araseo…"

.

.

.

"Leoooo…," panggil Hakyeon sambil berlari memeluk namjachingunya yang sedang duduk di bangku taman kampus dari belakang.

Leo yang tidak suka dengan sikap berlebihan Hakyeon segera melepaskan pelukan itu, Hakyeon menurut saja, ia kemudian mendudukkan diri di samping namjachingunya.

"Leo, kau sangat tampan pagi ini," puji Hakyeon sambil menyandarkan kepala di bahu Leo.

Leo hanya diam saja, ia memang lebih banyak diam tidak terlalu banyak bicara, sangat kontras dengan Hakyeon yang cenderung lebay dan cerewet.

"Leo, siang ini kau tidak ada kuliah kan? Mau jalan-jalan kemana? Ke mall? Ke pantai? Ke gunung? Atau mau di rumahku? Kebetulan hari ini appa dan eomma sedang pergi ke Jepang untuk urusan bisnis, jadi aku sendirian di rumah," ucap Hakyeon sambil memeluk tangan kanan Leo.

"Rumahmu saja," jawab Leo dengan suara pelan, ya, namja yang satu ini memang selalu bicara dengan volume minim.

"Okay, kajja!" Hakyeon menarik tangan Leo, membawanya pergi dari tempat itu.

.

.

.

Di rumah Hakyeon…

"Leo, aku bosan, apa kau tak bosan dari tadi hanya duduk diam disitu?" Hakyeon duduk di sofa ruang tamunya, tepat di samping Leo yang hanya diam mematung sejak satu jam yang lalu.

Leo hanya memandang Hakyeon dengan tatapan misteriusnya.

"Ayo lakukan sesuatu agar aku tidak bosan."

Leo tetap memandangi Hakyeon yang kini sedang memeluk erat tangan kiri Leo dengan manja.

"Leo… Ayolah," rengek Hakyeon.

Leo mengangguk, namun ia tak merubah posisinya sedikitpun.

"Main apa?" tanya Hakyeon dengan mata berbinar-binar karena anggukan dari namjachingunya tadi.

Leo membebaskan tangan kirinya dari pelukan Hakyeon, kemudian ia bangkit dan mengambil sesuatu yang berada di sudut ruangan. Sebuah bola. Ia menunjukkannya pada Hakyeon yang buru-buru menggeleng. "Aku tau kamu mantan pemain sepakbola, tapi aku tidak ingin main sepakbola. Lagipula kita tidak bisa main bola di dalam ruangan, kita bisa memecahkan vas, tv, lukisan, foto, piring, dan yang lainnya," tolak Hakyeon panjang lebar.

Leo mengembalikan bola itu ke tempatnya semula kemudian kembali duduk di samping namjachingunya yang cerewet tersebut.

"Leo, ayo lakukan sesuatu, tapi jangan bermain bola."

Namja tampan tersebut hanya memandang namja cantik di sampingnya.

"Bagaimana kalau bermain catur?" usul Hakyeon. "Monopoli? Ular tangg? Scrabble? Atau Kartu?"

Leo menggeleng.

"Hmmm… Lalu kau mau…. Hhhmmpppff…" Belum selesai Hakyeon berbicara bibir manisnya telah dibungkam oleh bibir lembut Leo yang kemudian melumatnya dengan penuh nafsu. Ya, Leo lebih cepat bergerak daripada berbicara.

.

.

.

~Hakyeon pov~

"Hajima, hyung, tolong jelaskan dulu padaku apa yang terjadi, aku baru saja pulang dan aku benar-benar tidak tau apa-apa," suara Ken eomma membangunkanku dan Leo dari tidur siang kami.

Appa dan eomma bertengkar? Ani, appa dan eomma tidak pernah bertengkar, hubungan kedua orang tuaku sangat harmonis. Lalu dengan siapa eomma berbicara?

"Tunggu dulu, apa yang sebenarnya Anda cari?" kini kudengar suara Ravi appa.

Jadi appa dan eomma sedang berbicara dengan orang lain, pembicaraan mereka nampaknya bukan pembicaraan baik-baik. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tau! Hakyeon, anakmu itu terus saja mengejar Leo, anakku!" suara itu, suara eomma Leo. Kenapa dia datang kesini?

BRAK!

Dalam hitungan detik pintu kamar dibuka dengan kasar oleh eomma Leo yang kini tengah berdiri di ambang pintu dengan mulut menganga karena melihat aku dan Leo yang masih berada di atas ranjang dengan tubuh yang hanya ditutupi oleh selembar selimut yang kami gunakan bersama.

"Leo! Ayo ikut eomma!" ucap Jung Ilhoon, eomma Leo setelah sepenuhnya sadar akan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, ia menarik paksa Leo. "Cepat pakai pakaianmu kembali, pali!"

Dengan malas Leo menuruti perintah eommanya, ia memunguti pakaiannya yang berserakan di lantai kemudian memakainya kembali. Saat berjalan keluar kamar pun ia terus memandangiku, namun seperti biasa ia tak mengucapkan apapun.

Setelah Leo dan eommanya menghilang Ken eomma dan Ravi appa muncul, mereka segera mendekat ke arahku dan memelukku dengan erat, aku sendiri tak mengerti pasti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi tapi aku yakin ini semua ada hubungannya dengan Leo dan eommanya yang memang tidak menyetujui hubunganku dengan Leo sejak awal. Aku sendiri tidak tau apa alasannya dan Leo tidak mau mengatakannya padaku, yang pasti bukan karena kami sama-sama namja karena eomma Leo pun seorang namja.

"Hakyeon, akhirilah hubunganmu dengan Leo, masih banyak namja atau yeoja lain yang menginginkanmu, kenapa kau harus menyakiti dirimu sendiri. Kau tau kan kalau Jung Ilhoon itu sangat tidak menyukaimu," ucap Ken eomma. "Kalau kau terluka eomma juga terluka, Hakyeon."

"Ne eomma, aku tidak ingin eomma terluka, tapi aku sangat mencintai Leo…"

Ravi appa mengelus punggungku yang masih terbuka. "Sudahlah, cinta bisa pudar dimakan waktu, kau hanya akan menderita sebentar jika kau memutuskan hubunganmu dengannya, namun jika terus bersamanya kau akan lebih lama terluka," tambah appa.

Ken eomma melepaskan pelukannya padaku kemudian menatap Ravi appa tajam. "Jadi cintamu padaku juga bisa pudar dimakan waktu, eoh?"

Ravi appa yang terlihat ketakutakn buru-buru menggeleng. "Ani, yeobo, kecuali cintaku padamu tidak akan pernah pudar dimakan apapun."

"Sudahlah appa, eomma, kalau mau bergombal-gombal ria jangan disini," cibirku sambil memunguti satu per satu pakianku dan mengenakannya kembali. "Aku akan memikirkan tentang itu."

"Saran eomma lebih baik kau berpisah saja darinya, yakinlah kau akan mendapat seseorang yang lebih baik darinya. Eomma tidak tahan melihat perlakukan Jung Ilhoon padamu," ucap Ken eomma sebelum meninggalkanku.

Eotteokha?

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

~Hakyeon pov~

Setelah semalam berkonsultasi dengan Ken eomma dan Ravi appa aku memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubunganku dengan Leo. Sangat berat rasanya karena kami juga masih saling mencintai, tapi apa daya kalau eomma Leo tidak menyetujui hubungan kami, tidak ada pilihan lain sepertinya.

Aku sedang duduk di kursi batu di bawah pohon Mangga, menunggu Leo yang katanya akan datang beberapa menit lagi.

MyungYeol couple lewat di depanku, couple yang jadian di hari yang sama denganku dan Leo, mereka masih saja bersama dan terlihat sangat harmonis walaupun beberapa saat lalu Myungsoo sempat mengkhianati Sungyeol dengan seorang yeoja, namun Myungsoo kini telah kembali pada Sungyeol.

Tiba-tiba seorang namja duduk di sampingku begitu saja tanpa mengeluarkan suara. Leo. Ia terlihat sangat tampan hari ini, ani, tidak hanya hari ini, setiap hari ia selalu tampan.

Hening.

Aku bingung bagaimana memulai pembicaraan yang sebenarnya tidak kuinginkan ini. Leo juga diam.

"Leo," panggilku.

Ia menoleh dan memandangku dengan sebuah tatapan yang sulit untuk diartikan.

"Mian, Leo… Sepertinya eommamu benar-benar tidak menyukaiku, lebih baik hubungan kita cukup sampai disini," ucapku dengan suara bergetar.

Leo tidak bereaksi sama sekali. Ia tetap diam dan memandangiku seperti itu. Aku seharusnya tidak kaget karena ia memang selalu seperti itu.

"Mianhae…" Aku bangkit berdiri dan segera melangkah meninggalkannya yang masih membatu. Walaupun terus berjalan dan tidak memandang ke belakang namun aku sangat ingin Leo menahanku. Tapi itu tidak terjadi. Ia melepaskanku.

.

.

.

Aku malas pulang, sangat malas, maka dari itu aku berputar-putar di kampus. Hari ini sudah hari keempat aku resmi menyandang status single setelah putus dengan Leo, jadi tidak ada salahnya aku mencari gebetan baru. Aku memandang ke sekeliling, siapa tau ada namja atau – mungkin – yeoja yang bisa kujadikan gebetan baru, tapi yang aku dapati hanya beberapa couple yang sedang berlovey-dovey. MyungYeol couple, WooGyu couple, YaDong couple, KaiSoo couple, YunJae couple, YooSu couple, SuLay couple, ChenMin couple, BaekYeol couple, HunHan couple, TaoRis couple, BangHim couple, DaeJae couple, JongLo couple, dan puluhan lusin couple lainnya membuatku ingin pindah ke bulan sekarang juga.

Kuputuskan untuk duduk saja bersama Ryeowook hyung yang sedang duduk sendirian menikmati kentang gorengnya di bangku taman.

"Ryeowook hyung," sapaku sambil mendudukkan diri di sampingnya.

"Hakyeon, lama tak berjumpa," jawabnya sambil tersenyum. Ia pasti senang aku temani karena ia juga sering sendirian belakangan ini karena namjachingunya – Yesung hyung – sedang menjalani wajib militer.

Dari sini aku bisa melihat seorang namja yang sangat kurindukan empat hari belakangan ini sedang berdiri di depan jendela kaca perpustakaan, ia terlihat sangat serius. Beberapa detik kemudian kulihat ia berjalan memasuki pintu utama perpustakaan. Ingin sekali aku menyusulnya saat ini, namun aku segera mengurungkan niat 'buruk' itu. Lebih baik aku berbicang-bincang dengan Ryeowook hyung daripada memperhatikan namja itu.

.

.

.

~Author pov~

Seorang namja tampan bernama Leo memasuki ruang perpustakaan dengan tenang, ia mengambil tempat duduk di ujung kiri belakang ruangan dengan sebuah buku tebal di hadapannya, namun jelas sekali kalau ia tidak sedang membaca saat ini karena bukunya masih saja tertutup, ia sedang memperhatikan seseorang yang tengah duduk di tengah ruangan sambil menulis sesuatu.

"Yook Sungjae," panggil seseorang di samping namja yang ternyata bernama Yook Sungjae tersebut.

Sungjae mendongak. "Ne?"

"Aku pulang dulu, ne, annyeong," pamitnya kemudian meraih tasnya dan pergi begitu saja.

~Leo pov~

Sekarang hanya ada aku, Sungjae, dan seorang penjaga perpustakaan yang sedang sibuk menatap buku yang berada di samping pintu utama.

Aku terus memperhatikan Sungjae yang sepertinya sedang sibuk dengan tugasnya. Ia terlihat mirip dengan Hakyeon. Apanya yang mirip? Aku sendiri tidak tau apa yang membuatnya mirip dengan Hakyeon, dan ini bukan karena aku merindukan Hakyeon, sejak pertama kali aku melihatnya setengah tahun yang lalu aku sudah merasa kalau ia mirip dengan Hakyeon. Bukan hanya wajahnya, namun tubuhnya, gerak tubuhnya, rambutnya, semuanya mirip. Tinggi badan mereka juga sama. Sebenarnya diam-diam aku telah memperhatikannya sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu, sebagai cadangan kalau sewaktu-waktu aku dan Hakyeon berpisah. Bukannya mengharapkannya, namun berjaga-jaga karena nyatanya setelah satu tahun lebih eomma tetap tidak merestui hubungan kami tanpa alasan yang jelas.

.

.

.

Aku terus mengikuti Sungjae, setelah dari perpustakaan ia menuju ke kafetaria hanya untuk membeli segelas es teh – es teh yang sama dengan yang sering diminum Hakyeon – kemudian ke toilet dan sekarang sepertinya ia dalam perjalanan pulang. Aku terus membututi di belakangnya, untung saja ia tidak menyadarinya.

Langkahku terhenti ketika Sungjae berbelok memasuki sebuah rumah, ya itu pasti rumahnya dan aku tidak mungkin mengikuti masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Lebih baik aku pulang saja.

.

.

.

Dua minggu kemudian…

Aku berhasil mendapatkan nomor hp Sungjae setelah sebelumnya mengajaknya berkenalan lewat jejaring sosial, kebetulan aku menemukan akunnya. Seminggu belakangan ini aku dan Sungjae selalu chatting tiap malam, tidak hanya malam hari kadang siang atau sore hari juga. Namun saat bertemu dengannya aku masih belum sanggup berbicara, bahkan menatapnya pun aku belum berani. Aku memang seorang namja yang pemalu. Berbeda dengan Hakyeon yang selalu mendekati dan memulai pembicaraan terlebih dahulu, Sungjae tidak berusaha mendekatiku terlebih dahulu saat kami secara kebetulan bertemu, ia hanya memandangku, tersenyum, dan pergi. Walaupun begitu sejauh ini aku merasa nyaman bersama Sungjae walaupun hanya melalui udara saja.

Tapi bukan berarti aku melupakan Hakyeon begitu saja, dia cinta pertamaku dan tidak akan mudah bagiku untuk melupakannya. Kami masih sering bertemu – secara tidak sengaja tentunya – dan dia hanya memandangku sekilas, ia mulai menjauhiku.

Smartphone di dalam saku celanaku bergetar, menandakan ada sebuah panggilan masuk. Dari Sungjae, aku segera menerimanya.

"Yeoboseyo..."

"Yeoboseyo, hyung. Ini Sungjae."

"Ne…"

"Hyung, kau ada acara malam ini?"

"Ani…"

"Kalau begitu, nanti malam hyung temani aku ya, appa dan eomma akan pergi ke luar kota dan aku takut di rumah sendirian."

"…."

"Aku anggap hyung setuju, aku tunggu nanti malam di rumahku ya… Annyeong…"

"Annyeong…"

Mwo? Kerumah Sungjae? Menemaninya? Bukankah selama ini kami belum pernah berbicara dengan bertatap muka?

.

.

.

Aku sudah berada di depan rumah Sungjae, dan aku sudah mengirim pesan padanya, memberi tau bahwa aku sudah menunggu di depan pintu. Malam ini aku mengenakan kaos lengan panjang berwarna dasar putih dengan garis-garis biru, celana jeans warna biru tua, dan sepatu kets berwarna biru navy. Entah penampilanku bagus atau tidak dimatanya, tapi aku sudah mencoba semua pakaian yang ada di lemari, dan kurasa ini yang terbaik.

"Leo hyung," panggil Sungjae yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di ambang pintu. "Ayo masuk, diluar dingin."

Aku menurutinya, kulepas sepatuku di belakang pintu dan mengikutinya masuk, rumahnya sangat rapi.

"Duduklah hyung," ia mempersilahkanku duduk di sofanya yang sangat nyaman.

Hampir sepuluh menit kami duduk berdampingan namun tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan, sangat sepi. Berbeda dengan saat bersama Hakyeon yang cerewet, ia selalu memulai pembicaraan terlebih dahulu, bahkan saat aku tidak menjawab ia akan terus berbicara meramaikan suasana. Tapi Sungjae bukanlah Hakyeon. Walaupun fisik dan segala sesuatu yang ada pada mereka sama, namun sifat mereka berbeda.

Tenggorokanku mulai terasa kering, aku haus dan Sungjae sama sekali tidak menawarkan minuman padaku, sangat berbeda dengan Hakyeon yang…. Stop! Berhenti membandingkan Hakyeon dengan Sungjae, walaupun mereka mirip tapi mereka dua manusia yang berbeda. Hakyeon adalah Hakyeon, Sungjae adalah Sungjae, Sungjae tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi Hakyeon.

"Hyung…," akhirnya setelah sekian lama Sungjae memulai pembicaraan.

Aku menatapnya, menunggu ia berbicara lagi.

"Ehm…, namja yang hyung bilang mirip denganku, Cha Hakyeon itu, aku merasa tidak mirip dengannya," ucapnya ragu.

Aku mengangguk kecil. Ya, Hakyeon juga merasa dirinya tidak mirip dengan Sungjae. Tapi aku merasa mereka berdua sangat mirip, tidak hanya wajah dan tubuhnya, namun selera mereka juga sama, mereka memiliki botol minum dengan model dan warna yang sama persis, memakai sepatu yang sama, dan menyukai buku yang sama.

"Apa hyung masih menyukai Cha Hakyeon?" tanya Sungjae sambil memalingkan wajahnya, ia berbicara tanpa menatapku, sangat berbeda dengan Hakyeon yang selalu menatapku saat berbicara.

Sebenarnya aku masih menyukainya, tidak hanya menyukai tapi juga mencintainya, maka aku kembali mengangguk kecil padanya.

Sungjae bisa melihat anggukanku dari bayangan kami di kaca jendela.

"Kau sendiri?" tanyaku dengan suara pelan, ya aku tidak bisa atau mungkin tidak terbiasa berbicara dengan suara lantang.

"Aku? Maksudnya?"

"Apa ada orang yang kau sukai?"

Kini Sungjae memalingkan wajahnya menghadap ke arahku, ia mengangguk pasti. "Aku menyukaimu, hyung."

Ah! Aku salah, tidak seharusnya aku menanyakan hal itu padanya, kalau sudah seperti ini mana tega aku menolaknya.

"Maukah hyung menjadi namjachinguku? Hyung merasa aku dan Hakyeon hyung mirip kan? Kenapa tidak berusaha menyukaiku saja?"

Aku benar-benar tidak bisa menolaknya sekarang. Ya tidak ada salahnya sih mencoba berpacaran dengan Sungjae, lagipula aku dan Hakyeon sepertinya sudah tidak ada harapan lagi.

Aku mengangguk, membuat Sungjae tersenyum lebar kemudian memelukku dengan erat.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

~Leo pov~

Aku melongok ke pintu utama aula yang terbuka. Sepi.

"Hakyeon hyung, aku pulang dulu ya, annyeong," pamit seorang namja tinggi yang kuketahui bernama Choi Minho.

"Ne, annyeong," jawab Hakyeon yang masih berkutat dengan sebuah notes di tangannya.

Setelah Minho pergi aku melangkah masuk ke dalam aula, hanya ada Hakyeon di dalam. Aku mendekatinya, dan berdiri tepat di belakangnya.

"Omo! Leo! Kau mengagetkanku, sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Hakyeon dengan mata membulat, sepertinya ia begitu kaget dengan kehadiranku.

Aku tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi kagetnya saat ini.

"Menemanimu," jawabku. Berbicara dengan Hakyeon tak sesulit bicara pada Sungjae maupun yang lainnya karena aku sudah terbiasa dengannya.

"Pulanglah, aku tidak mau dimarahi eommamu lagi," usir Hakyeon sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Aku menggeleng, tidak mau meninggalkannya sendiri saat ini.

"Ya sudah, tapi aku tidak mau dimarahi lagi."

"Kembalilah padaku," ucapku, aku sendiri tidak tau bagaimana kalimat pendek itu bisa keluar dari bibirku.

Hakyeon yang sudah kembali menulis sesuatu di notesnya menoleh ke arahku. "Tidak, aku tidak mau dibunuh oleh Ilhoon eommamu itu," tolaknya.

Aku memegang kedua pipinya, memaksanya menatap ke arahku, walaupun tadinya tidak disengaja kalau sudah seperti ini begini lebih baik dilanjutkan. "Kembalilah padaku, aku tidak peduli eomma setuju atau tidak, lagipula ia juga tidak pernah memberikan alasan yang jelas. Dan ingat, appa merestui hubungan kita, ia akan terus membantu kita."

Hakyeon terdiam, ia terlihat berpikir.

Kudekatkan wajahku ke wajah cantiknya, mengecup bibir manisnya.

"Mulai dari sekarang kau kembali menjadi namjachinguku, Hakyeon," putusku tanpa menunggu jawaban darinya, aku tau dia masih mencintaiku, ia hanya takut dengan eomma.

.

.

.

Aku telah kembali pada Hakyeon, namun hubungan baruku dengan Sungjae juga masih berlanjut, jadi sekarang aku memiliki dua orang namjachingu. Seharusnya aku memutuskan Sungjae sebelum kembali pada Hakyeon, tapi aku tak setega itu, menerima cintanya, kemudian memutuskannya begitu saja. Apalagi Sungjae – yang kini berada di sampingku – terlihat begitu bahagia dan aku tak ingin merusak kebahagiaannya.

Sudah sekitar satu jam kami duduk berdua di sofa ruang tamu rumahnya, namun kami sama-sama diam, tidak ada perbincangan sama sekali diantara kami. Hmmm… sepertinya ini saat yang tepat untuk mengakhiri hubugan kami.

"Sungjae," panggilku lirih, membuatnya yang sedang sibuk dengan smartphone di tangannya menoleh ke arahku. "Kalau aku kembali pada Hakyeon bagaimana?" Sungjae sudah tau tentang Hakyeon, hubungan kami, dan apa saja yang kami lakukan.

Sungjae terlihat kecewa, namun ia mengangguk. "Tidak apa-apa."

Apa maksudnya? Ia bisa menerimanya?

"So…"

"Ya tidak apa-apa kalau hyung mau kembali pada Hakyeon hyung," ucapnya datar.

"Jadi sekarang kau jadi yang kedua?" tanyaku, melihat jawabannya tadi sepertinya ia bersedia jadi 'selingkuhan'.

Sungjae mengangguk pasti, sungguh menyesakkanku, bukan ini yang aku harapkan. Aku ingin ia memutuskanku, jadi aku bisa sepenuhnya kembali pada Hakyeon.

.

.

.

~Author pov~

"Leo…, ayo kita ke kebun binatang, aku ingin lihat panda," rengek Hakyeon pada namjachingunya yang masih sibuk dengan semangkuk sup ayam di hadapannya.

Leo hanya menggeleng, kemudian kembali menyuapkan sendok berisi sup ayam ke dalam mulutnya.

"Ah… Leo…. Ayolah…."

Namja tampan bernama Leo itu kini malah tidak menanggapi rengekan namjachingunya yang cantik itu.

"Leo… Sekali ini saja, Leo..." Hakyeon bergelayut manja pada lengan kiri Leo, namun namja tampan itu justru mengibaskan lengannya. "Sudahlah, aku bisa pergi sendiri," ucap Hakyeon yang kemudian menyambar tasnya dan pergi meninggalkan Leo yang masih saja sibuk dengan urusan perutnya.

.

.

.

Sore ini aku kembali datang ke rumah Sungjae, bukan untuk kencan sebenarnya, tapi lebih tepatnya untuk meminta bantuannya.

"Sungjae, aku bisa minta bantuan?"

Sungjae yang sedang duduk di sampingku mengangguk pasti.

"Hakyeon marah padaku karena aku tidak mau menemaninya ke kebun binatang," ucapku. Aku sangat berharap Sungjae bisa membantuku berdamai dengan Hakyeon yang sampai saat ini masih marah padaku. Beberapa hari yang lalu aku mengenalkan Sungjae pada Hakyeon sebagai saudara jauhku dan beberapa hari belakangan ini Sungjae dan Hakyeon sering bertemu dan berbincang-bincang, untunglah Sungjae seorang aktor yang baik, jadi Hakyeon tidak curiga kepada kami. "Tolong bujuklah dia agar mau memaafkanku."

Sungjae kembali menngangguk. "Oke, tapi tidak ada yang gratis ya, hyung," ucapnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

Aku mengangguk, aku tau bayaran apa yang dimintanya dan itu tidak sulit, jadi aku setuju saja yang penting Hakyeon mau memaafkanku.

.

.

.

Sungjae yang melihat Hakyeon sedang berdiri di pinggir lapangan sepak bola sendirian sambil meminum bubble tea segera menghampirinya, ia tidak ingin menyianyiakan kesempatan ini.

"Haekyeon hyung, kenapa sendiri?" tanya Sungjae basa-basi.

Hakyeon terlihat sedikit senang dengan kedatangan Sungjae. "Ne, kamu sendiri?"

"Aku kan memang selalu sendiri," jawab Sungjae sambil tersenyum manis. "Leo hyung dimana?"

Hakyeon menggeleng. "Aku sedang marahan dengannya."

"Wae, hyung?"

"Kemarin aku ingin melihat panda di kebun binatang, tapi ia tidak mau menemaniku," jawab Hakyeon.

Sungjae yang memang sudah mengetahui hal itu sebelumnya dari Leo hanya mengangguk.

"Dia sangat tidak pengertian, dia sangat egois," ucap Hakyeon, matanya sudah berkaca-kaca, sebentar lagi ia pasti menangis.

Walaupun sebenarnya Sungjae senang mengetahui Leo dan Hakyeon bermusuhan seperti saat ini, tapi ia tidak bisa menunjukkannya secara terang-terangan, ia harus berpura-pura sedih dan mendamaikan mereka. Agar Leo bahagia dan bisa mendapatkan 'sesuatu' dari Leo tentu saja.

"Sudahlah hyung, mungkin Leo hyung sedang lelah dan ingin istirahat."

"Tapi biasanya kan ia menyukai binatang dan selalu senang melihat binatang."

"Ne, aku tau hyung, mungkin kemarin ia sedang lelah saja," jawabku. Berbohong. Jelas aku berbohong, bahkan sebelumnya aku tidak tau kalau Leo menyukai binatang. "Minta maaflah hyung, siapa tau hari ini ia mau pergi ke kebun binatang."

"Ne, gomawo, Jae. Aku akan segera mencarinya," ucap Hakyeon bersemangat.

.

.

.

Berhasil. Hakyeon meminta maaf kepada Leo dan Leo setuju untuk pergi ke kebun binatang dengan Hakyeon hari ini. Saat ini mereka sudah berada di kebun binatang, sedang berada di depan kandang singa.

"Leo… Leo…. Itu Leo," ucap Hakyeon sambil menunjuk ke arah seekor singa yang sedang tertidur.

Leo hanya tersenyum kecil. Kemudian Hakyeon menariknya menuju ke kandang jerapah.

"Leo… Kenapa jerapah itu sangat tinggi? Aku ingin setinggi dia," ucap Hakyeon sambil memandangi binatang tinggi itu.

Leo berjongkok di hadapan Hakyeon. "Naiklah."

Hakyeon tersenyum bahagia, ia kemudian naik ke pundak Leo.

"Sekarang kau juga tinggi," ucap Leo yang berusaha berdiri dengan Hakyeon yang duduk di atas pundaknya.

"Tapi jerapah itu masih lebih tinggi," ucap Hakyeon sedih.

Leo yang mendengarnya hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Leo, sekarang aku mau lihat gajah."

Leo berjalan mendekati kandang gajah dengan Hakyeon yang masih berada di atas pundaknya. Orang-orang di sekitar mereka memandangi kedua namja tersebut dengan tatapan aneh. Biasanya anak-anak yang akan digendong di atas pundak seperti itu, tapi kali ini orang dewasa, seperti sedang menonton konser saja.

"Leo, sudah, turunkan aku, aku malu."

Leo pun berjongkok kembali agar Hakyeon bisa turun.

"Leo, aku ingin es krim, tidak jadi lihat gajah, aku mau es krim saja." Hakyeon menarik tangan Leo seperti seorang anak balita yang menarik tangan ibunya karena minta dibelikan es krim. Leo hanya mengikuti Hakyeon, walaupun kelihatannya sangat terpaksa, namun sebenarnya ia senang melakukannya, apa saja asalkan bersama Hakyeon.

.

.

.

Dua bulan kemudian…

"Sungjae, mianhae," ucap Leo yang saat ini sedang berdua di dalam perpustakaan bersama Sungjae. Kebetulan perpustakaan sedang sepi, jadi mereka bisa berbicara dengan leluasa.

"Wae hyung?"

"Aku tidak ingin menduakan Hakyeon," ucap Leo pelan, jauh lebih pelan dari biasanya.

"Jadi, hyung ingin hubungan kita berakhir?" tebak Sungjae dengan raut wajah kecewa.

Leo mengangguk.

"Araseo, aku harap Leo hyung dan Hakyeon hyung bahagia," ucap Sungjae sebelum menutup bukunya dan pergi begitu saja.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

~Sungjae pov~

Aku tau hari ini pasti akan tiba, hari dimana Leo mengakhiri hubungan kami. Aku tau pasti kalau ia menjalani hubungan ini dengan terpaksa, hanya karena ia tidak mau melukaiku dan membutuhkan bantuanku untuk mendamaikannya dan Hakyeon yang memang sering bertengkar. Pada awalanya ia berharap aku bisa menjadi pengganti Hakyeon – karena kami mirip – tapi aku bukanlah Hakyeon, aku adalah Sungjae dan tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi Hakyeon sekeras apapun aku mencoba. Yang ada di hatinya hanya Hakyeon, bukan aku.

Aku sungguh mencintai Leo, ia sangat tampan dan juga manly.

.

.

.

_Skip time… Satu minggu kemudian…_

Beberapa hari belakangan ini aku sering merasa pusing dan mengalami mual di pagi hari, aku harap ini bukan pertanda buruk mengingat aku pernah 'melakukannya' dengan Leo dan kini namja itu sudah pergi meninggalkanku, ia milik Hakyeon sepenuhnya saat ini.

Pagi ini aku kembali mengalaminya, pusing dan mual yang sangat menganggu itu datang lagi. Padahal pagi ini aku harus mengikuti kerja bakti yang jelas akan menguras banyak tenaga, menambah rasa sakit di kepalaku, dan bau-bau sampah itu pasti akan membuat rasa mualku bertambah.

.

.

.

~Author pov~

Hakyeon dan Sungjae kebetulan berada dalam tim yang sama untuk kerja bakti pagi ini, mereka berdua, Henry, dan Doojoon. Empat orang. Henry dan Doojoon yang sebelumnya belum saling mengenal entah kenapa pagi ini begitu kompak, kini mereka sedang membersihkan selokan berdua, mesra sekali.

"Hyung, mian, aku pusing," ucap Sungjae yang berhenti dari kegiatan menyapu jalanannya, ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tembok putih di belakangnya. Beberapa detik kemudian tubuhnya terjatuh, ia sudah tak sadarkan diri.

"Sungjae," panggil Hakyeon yang mencoba membangunkan namja yang ia ketahui sebagai saudara jauh namjachingunya itu.

"Kita bawa ke rumah sakit saja," usul Henry yang disambut dengan anggukan oleh kedua orang namja di sampingnya.

Doojoon segera menggendong Sungjae, membawa tubuh namja tinggi itu menuju ke rumah sakit yang untungnya berada tak jauh dari TKP, Hakyeon mengikuti di belakangnya, sedangkan Henry masih sibuk dengan peralatan mereka yang tertinggal.

.

.

.

Hakyeon dan Doojoon menunggui Sungjae di depan ruang UGD dengan gelisah.

"Ah! Sebaiknya aku telepon Leo sekarang, ia kan saudara jauhnya," ucap Hakyeon sembari mengeluarkan smartphonenya, menghubungi namjachingunya. "Yeoboseyo Leo…."

"….."

"Sungjae, saudara jauhmu pingsan dan saat ini berada di rumah sakit dekat sini, kau bisa kesini sekarang?"

"….."

"Ne, jangan lama-lama. Saranghae…," ucap Hakyeon sebelum memutus sambungan telepon.

Tak lama kemudian Leo muncul berbarengan dengan seorang dokter mirip dinosaurus tampan yang baru saja keluar dari ruang UGD.

"Bagaimana keadaan Sungjae, uisa?" tanya Hakyeon yang terlihat paling panik diantara ketiganya.

"Ehm, apa kalian keluarganya?" tanya dokter Jang sambil memandang ketiga namja tampan tersebut bergantian.

"Dia saudara jauhnya, keluarganya ada di luar kota," ucap Hakyeon cepat sambil menunjuk Leo yang masih terbengong.

"Kalau begitu, ikut saya," ajak Dokter Jang, memimpin Leo menuju ke ruangannya.

"Ehm, Yook Sungjae-ssi baik-baik saja," ucap dokter Jang membuka pembicaraan karena namja di hadapannya tak kunjung menanyakan kondisi pasien. "Dan, selamat… Yook Sungjae-ssi positif hamil, usia kandungannya sudah delapan minggu. Hanya saja ia harus banyak beristirahat karena ini kasus mpreg, maka kandungannya sedikit lemah." Dokter Jang menyodorkan sebuah amplop putih kepada Leo yang sedari tadi diam membatu di tempat duduknya.

.

.

.

Leo keluar dari ruangan dokter Jang dengan wajah terlipat(?), tak tau bagaimana cara menyampaikannya pada Sungjae dan – terlebih – Hakyeon. Semuanya telah selesai, ia berhasil mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Sungjae dan kembali menjalani hubungannya dengan Hakyeon seperti semula, namun satu masalah baru timbul, Sungjae mengandung, dan itu berarti rahasia hubungannya dengan Sungjae akan segera terungkap.

"Leo, bagaimana keadaan Sungjae? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Ia tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Hakyeon tidak sabar.

Leo hanya menunduk, bahkan untuk memandang wajah namjachingunya pun saat ini ia tak sanggup.

_"Kenapa harus Sungjae? Kenapa tidak Hakyeon saja?" _protes Leo dalam hati.

**TBC**

_ pandarkn = yang dijahatin Sungjae kok bukan Hakyeon ^^_

_ yjung = hehehe... kan masih bersambung... _


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Tidak seperti biasanya, siang ini Leo mengantar Hakyeon ke rumahnya terlebih dahulu sebelum mengantar Sungjae, tentu saja karena ia ingin berbicara empat mata dengan Sungjae (enam mata ditambah dua mata author) mengenai kehamilan Sungjae. Hakyeon dan Sungjae sudah mengetahuinya karena tadi Hakyeon merebut paksa surat keterangan dokter itu dari tangan Leo, tapi untunglah Hakyeon sama sekali tidak curiga padanya.

Leo membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap ke Sungjae yang duduk di belakangnya. "Pindahlah," perintah Leo itu segera dituruti oleh Sungjae yang segera pindah ke samping Leo yang duduk di balik kemudi.

"Tentang kehamilanmu itu," Leo membuka pembicaraan.

Sungjae memandang Leo penuh harap, berharap namja yang telah menghamilinya itu mau bertanggung jawab.

"Gugurkanlah, aku akan membantumu, dan setelah itu lebih baik kita tidak usah saling kenal lagi," ucap Leo, membuat hati Sungjae perih, seperti teriris rasanya.

"Tapi, aku tidak bisa, hyung… Aku menyayanginya, karena ia anakmu, anak dari namja yang kucintai," ucap Sungjae lirih sambil mengusap air matanya yang telah mengalir membasahi pipi mulusnya.

Leo tak menghiraukan ucapan Sungjae, ia langsung menjalankan mobilnya menjauhi rumah Hakyeon, membawanya menuju sebuah rumah besar yang terletak di pinggiran kota. "Masuklah!" Leo menunjuk ke arah rumah itu.

Melihat pandangan Leo yang begitu mengerikan – baginya – Sungjae langsung turun dari mobil dan memasuki rumah itu dengan langkah gontai, sudah bisa ia tebak rumah itu adalah tempat praktek dokter aborsi.

_Skip time…_

"Sudah?" tanya Leo saat Sungjae kembali. Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk kecil, matanya masih merah karena menangis, hatinya sungguh terluka karena sikap Leo padanya yang menurutnya tidak manusiawi.

"Aku hanya diberi ini," ucap Sungjae sambil menunjukkan sebuah plastik berisi beberapa butir pil pada namja di sampingnya.

Leo meliriknya seklias kemudian padangannya kembali tertuju pada jalanan di depannya, ia tidak terlalu peduli pada Sungjae.

.

.

.

Sungjae pasti sudah menegak obat itu kalau saja Min eomma tidak berteriak memanggil namanya, "SUNGJAE!" Namja cantik yang berstatus sebagai eomma kandungnya tersebut kini telah berdiri di ambang pintu dengan membawa selembar kertas di tangannya. Sungjae yang sedang duduk di atas tempat tidurnya dengan membelakangi pintu tersebut langsung berbalik. "Eomma, ada apa?" tanya Sungjae dengan masih menggenggam sebuah pil di tangannya.

"Kau positif hamil? Bagaimana bisa, Sungjae? Siapa yang menghamilimu?" tanya Min eomma sambil mendekati tempat tidur anak semata wayangnya. Perlahan air mata mengalir dari kedua mata cantiknya itu.

"Mian, eomma," hanya itu yang bisa keluar dari mulut Sungjae.

"Obat apa ini?" Min eomma segera menyambar sebuah plastik berisi pil yang berada di atas tempat tidur, ia juga membuka kepalan tangan Sungjae dan mengambil sebuah pil yang berada di dalamnya. "Untuk apa pil ini? Kau mau menggugurkannya? Kau mau membunuh aegyamu sendiri?" Min eomma terlihat sangat marah.

Sungjae hanya bisa menunduk, ia merasa sangat bersalah pada eommanya.

Min eomma berdiri dan melemparkan semua pil itu keluar melalui jendela kamar Sungjae. "Katakan pada eomma siapa yang melakukannya, Jae!"

Sungjae menggeleng, ia tidak mau eommanya tau bahwa ia mengandung anak Leo karena ia tidak mau eommanya semakin sedih mengetahui Leo tidak mau bertanggung jawab.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Kwang appa yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Yeobo, Sungjae hamil," jawab Min eomma sambil terus menangis, ia memeluk tubuh sang suami yang tidak lebih tinggi darinya.

"Mwo? Hamil? Bagaimana bisa? Dia kan namja."

Min eomma melonggarkan pelukannya, ia memandang suaminya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. "Jelas bisa, akupun namja tapi Sungjae bisa lahir dari rahimku kan?"

Kwang appa tersenyum lebar. "Oh iya, aku lupa, mianhae… Jadi bagaimana? Siapa yang menghamili Sungjae?" kini wajahnya kembali serius.

Kwang appa dan Min eomma tidak pernah tau kalau selama ini Sungjae memiliki hubungan khusus dengan Leo karena Leo hanya datang ke rumah mereka saat hanya ada Sungjae sendirian di rumah. Setau mereka Sungjae tidak pernah memiliki namjachingu.

"Sungjae, jawab appa!"

"Jawablah, Sungjae, kami akan membantumu," bujuk Min eomma.

Sungjae mengusap air matanya kasar. Ia terus menunduk, tidak berani menatap kedua orangtuanya. "Leo hyung, appa, eomma, mianhae…"

.

.

.

~Sungjae pov~

Entah bagaimana appa dan eomma bisa menemukan alamat rumah Leo yang akupun tidak tau, dan kini appa dan eomma sedang mengunjungi rumahnya. Entah apa yang akan mereka bicarakan dan bagaimana hasil akhirnya, aku hanya bisa berharap Leo mau mengaku dan bertanggung jawab. Tapi, bagaimana dengan Hakyeon?

.

.

.

~Author pov~

Tok… Tok… Tok…

Kwang appa mengetuk pintu rumah keluarga Jung.

Pintu terbuka, kepala seorang namja yang terlihat mirip dengan YuKwon Block-B menyembul di balik daun pintu.

"Ehm, maaf, apa benar ini rumah Jung Taekwoon atau Leo?" tanya Kwang appa.

Namja yang ternyata eomma Leo itu membuka lebar pintu rumahnya. "Ya, benar, saya Jung Ilhoon, eommanya Leo. Ada apa ya?"

"Bisakah kita berbicara di dalam?"

"Tentu, silakan masuk."

Namja tersebut kembali dari dapur sambil membawa sebuah nampan berisi tiga gelas teh hangat, dua untuk tamunya, satu untuk dirinya sendiri. Ia kemudian duduk di sofa yang berhadapan dengan kedua tamunya tersebut.

"Apa yang membawa kalian kesini?" tanyanya ketus.

"Ehm, begini, kami mau memberitahu kalian tentang ini," jawab Min eomma sambil meletakkan sebuah amplop di meja. Jung Ilhoon segera mengambil dan membukanya. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya membaca isi dari surat keterangan tersebut. "Yook Sungjae? Siapa itu? Apa hubungannya dengan kami?"

"Tentu saja ada hubungannya. Yook Sungjae adalah anak kami, dan ia sedang mengandung, karena Leo," ucap Kwang appa.

"Mwo? Leo menghamili anak kalian?" tanya seorang namja tampan yang entah sejak kapan berada di ambang pintu. "Maaf, perkenalkan saya Jung Hyunsik, appanya Leo," ucap namja itu, kemudian duduk di samping istrinya.

"Ne, Leo, anak kalian telah menghamili Yook Sungjae, anak kami. Usia kandungannya sudah menginjak dua bulan, jadi kami harap Leo dapat segera menikahi Sungjae," ucap Kwang appa tegas.

Ilhoon dan Hyunsik berpadangan beberapa saat hingga akhirnya Hyunsik menjawab, "ne, lebih baik kita berbicara langsung kepada Leo." Ia bangkit dan masuk ke dalam rumah, beberapa saat kemudian ia kembali dengan menggandeng seorang namja tampan yang terlihat sangat terpaksa berjalan mengikuti appanya.

"Leo, kami harap kau mau bertanggung jawab kepada Sungjae," ucap Min eomma penuh harap.

"Ne, tapi Hakyeon…" ucapan Leo langsung diputus oleh eommanya, "putuskan saja Hakyeon kemudian menikahlah dengan Sungjae."

"Tapi eomma…"

"Tidak ada tapi! Pokoknya kamu harus putuskan Hakyeon dan menikah dengan Sungjae. Kalau kamu tidak mau, eomma yang akan bicara pada Hakyeon," ancam Ilhoon.

Leo hanya menunduk putus asa, hubungannya dengan Hakyeon kembali terancam.

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Eomma Leo, Ilhoon, benar-benar mendatangi rumah Hakyeon untuk memintanya putus hubungan dengan anaknya dan mengatakan bahwa Sungjae telah mengandung anak Leo.

"Bagaimana bisa, ahjussi? Bukankah Sungjae saudara jauh Leo?"

Ilhoon menggeleng sambil tersenyum melecehkan namja cantik di hadapannya. "Kau telah dibohongi oleh mereka! Sekarang kau sadar, Leo pun membohongimu dan berselingkuh dengan Sungjae di belakangmu, itu tandanya di tidak mencintaimu, jadi sekarang relakanlah Leo menikah dengan Sungjae. Aku yakin Leo akan lebih bahagia bersama Sungjae," ucap Ilhoon sebelum membalikkan tubuhnya dan pergi. Meninggalkan Hakyeon yang masih terdiam di ambang pintu rumahnya.

.

.

.

"Kami sudah memutuskan pernikahan kalian akan dilaksanakan dua minggu lagi," ucap Kwang appa pada calon menantunya yang sedang membuatkan Sungjae susu khusus bumil. (Walaupun Sungjae bukan bumil tapi berhubung belum ada susu khusus untuk namja hamil jadi Sungjae minum susu bumil)

Leo tidak menanggapinya, pandangannya hanya tertuju pada segelas susu di hadapannya. Ia mengambil gelas itu dan memberikannya pada Sungjae yang sedang terbaring di tempat tidurnya.

"Aku tidak mau menikah denganmu," ucap Leo setelah Sungjae menghabiskan susunya.

"Leo hyung, tapi…."

"Setelah anak itu lahir berikan padaku dan Hakyeon, dan kau bisa hidup bebas setelah itu."

Sungjae menggeleng. "Tapi aku menyayangi uri aegya, aku mau merawatnya sebagai eommanya."

"Kau tetap bisa bertemu dengannya."

"Tapi…." Belum sempat Sungjae melanjutkan kata-katanya Leo sudah pergi, menghilang dibalik pintu yang ditutup dengan keras olehnya.

.

.

.

Tok…. Tok…. Tok….

Suara ketukan pada pintu rumahnya memaksa Hakyeon yang masih saja menangis di dalam kamar untuk keluar, membukakan pintu untuk tamunya.

"Leo…." Hakyeon tampak kaget melihat Leo berada di depan pintu.

Namja tampan tersebut langsung masuk ke dalam rumah, melewati sang tuan rumah yang masih saja terbengong sambil memegangi gagang pintu.

"Menikahlah denganku," ucap Leo singkat.

Hakyeon segera mendudukkan tubuhnya di samping Leo. "Tadi eommamu kesini, ia meminta kita untuk berpisah dan merelakanmu menikah dengan Sungjae."

Leo menggeleng. "Aku tidak mau menikah dengan Sungjae. Aku hanya mau menikah dengan Cha Hakyeon," tegas Leo.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Sungjae?"

"Kita rawat anak Sungjae seperti anak kita sendiri, kau setuju?"

Hakyeon mengangguk. Baginya merawat anak Sungjae lebih baik daripada melepaskan Leo untuk menikah dengan Sungjae.

"Tapi apa orang tuamu akan setuju?" terlihat keraguan di wajah Hakyeon.

"Kita lihat saja."

.

.

.

Hari pernikahan Leo dan Sungjae pun tiba. Kini mereka sudah berada di altar gereja.

"Jung Taekwoon-ssi, bersediakah anda mengambil Sungjae sebagai istri anda yang sah, menyayangi dan melindunginya dalam segala situasi, saat sehat maupun sakit, kaya maupun miskin, sampai maut memisahkan kalian?"

Leo segera menggeleng mendengar pertanyaan dari sang pendeta di hadapan mereka. "Saya tidak bersedia," ucapnya lantang, menimbulkan kegaduhan diantara para tamu. Hyunsik, Ilhoon, Eunkwang, dan Minhyuk selaku orang tua kedua mempelai pun hanya bisa menutup mulutnya dengan tangan mendengar jawaban Leo yang diluar dugaan tersebut.

"Apa ada yang salah?" tanya pendeta yang juga kebingungan dengan jawaban sang mempelai pria.

"Ya! Mempelai perempuannya salah! Dialah mempelai perempuannya," jawab Leo sambil menunjuk Hakyeon yang berada di ujung ruangan. Ia kemudian menghampiri namjachingunya itu dan menyeretnya menuju ke altar. Sungjae hanya bisa melihatnya dengan bingung. Mimpi buruknya menjadi kenyataan.

"Nikahkanlah saya dengan Hakyeon!"

"Leo! Apa-apaan ini? Dan kau, Hakyeon, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Ilhoon yang terlihat paling marah diantara semua orang yang berada di dalam gedung gereja tersebut.

"Aku mau menikah dengan Hakyeon, eomma," jawab Leo lembut.

"Tidak bisa, kau harus menikah dengan Sungjae!"

"Ani, ahjussi, biarkan Leo hyung menikah dengan Hakyeon hyung. Mereka saling mencintai, Leo hyung tidak mencintaiku, jadi dia pasti lebih bahagia jika bersama Hakyeon hyung," ucap Sungjae mengalah, ia berjalan mundur menjauhi altar menuju ke kursi jemaat.

Ilhoon akhirnya luluh juga melihat kegigihan Leo mempertahankan cintanya kepada Hakyeon, apalagi kedua matanya menatap sang eomma dengan penuh harapan. "Sudahlah, nikahkan mereka," ucap Ilhoon akhirnya, ia juga kembali ke kursinya semula.

"Baiklah, bisa kita mulai sekarang?"

Kedua mempelai mengangguk.

"Jung Taekwoon-ssi, bersediakah anda mengambil…."

"Cha Hakyeon," ucap Leo, ia lupa belum memberitahukan nama mempelai perempuan yang baru pada sang pendeta yang akan menikahkan mereka.

"Jung Taekwoon-ssi, bersediakah anda mengambil Cha Hakyeon-ssi sebagai istri anda yang sah, menyayangi dan melindunginya dalam segala situasi, saat sehat maupun sakit, kaya maupun miskin, sampai maut memisahkan kalian?"

"Saya bersedia," jawab Leo mantap.

"Cha Hakyeon-ssi, bersediakah anda menerima Jung Taekwoon-ssi sebagai suami anda yang sah, menyayangi dan menghormatinya dalam segala situasi, saat sehat maupun sakit, kaya maupun miskin, sampai maut memisahkan kalian?"

"Saya bersedia," jawab Hakyeon, air mata kebahagiaan menetes membasahi kedua pipinya.

"Mempelai pria dipersilahkan mencium mempelai wanita…"

Leo tersenyum ke arah Hakyeon yang kini telah sah menjadi istrinya.

CHU

Ia mengecup singkat bibir main Hakyeon.

.

.

.

"Sungjae," panggil Min eomma yang prihatin dengan keadaan anaknya yang gagal menikah.

"Nan gwenchana eomma," ucap Sungjae sebelum eommanya sempat menanyakan keadaannya. "Aku yakin ini yang terbaik. Aku juga sudah memutuskan untuk memberikan anakku kepada Leo dan Hakyeon setelah ia lahir nanti."

Min eomma memeluk anak sematawayangnya dengan erat. "Ne, Sungjae. Kau harus kuat, eomma yakin suatu saat nanti kau pasti menemukan namja atau yeoja yang tepat untukmu."

"Ne, eomma, kamsahamnida…"

**END**


End file.
